drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Miles
|species= Raposa |age= Child |gender= Male |role= Future Mayor Son of Rose |games= |home = Watersong |boxcolor = #0c7255 }} Miles is the son of Rose and the future mayor of Watersong. He is first introduced after Color is restored to the second half of Watersong. Miles is a young Raposa who, despite his age, wants to be viewed as an adult. He can be very stubborn when faced with a need or challenge, such as retrieving the Promise Conch. He tries to be completely self-reliant, often to the point of refusing help from those who offer it. He is shown to pay close attention to detail, and was able to conclude that the Promise Conch was likely hidden somewhere in The Abyss based on the type of seaweed that Salem left behind. Story Immediately after restoring Color to the ground, Miles is heard shouting at Salem to "Get away from him." and that "He will never forgive Salem for what he did." Soon afterwards, he hides behind The Hero when Salem continues to demand that Miles come along with him. Seeing him with The Hero, Salem finally leaves Miles alone, stating that "He was merely trying to take the boy back to his mother." and that "Miles is hardly worth his trouble anymore…" Once Salem leaves Mari offers to take Miles home, to which he refuses and runs into Jivin' Rooftops, forcing The Hero to go after him. Once Miles is brought back from Jivin' Rooftops, he explains to Jowee and The Hero that the reason he keeps running away is so that he can search for the Promise Conch to save his mother's life. Rose's flashback explains this further, showing Miles attempting to stop his mother from risking her life by betting her voice, and the power of song, against Salem. In the end, Rose lost her bet against Salem, and by her promise to the Conch she also lost her voice. After listening to his explanation, The Hero is tasked with finding the Promise Conch, which Miles concludes to be located somewhere in The Abyss. Later, when the conch is found and Rose's voice is restored, Rose claims that she is not worthy to be the mayor of Watersong. Despite Miles's objection, Rose tries to pass the power of song to him, in the hope that he will make a better mayor after her death. However, The Creator intervenes during the transfer and stops Miles from getting the voice, keeping Rose alive. Shortly after this, Salem arrives and explains that he cheated in order to take control of Watersong. Salem then attempts to use his minions to attack Rose, Miles, and Rose's Butler; but after being being stopped and cornered by The Hero, Mari, and Jowee, he reveals himself as Wilfre and escapes using a portal. Appearance Miles is a young male Raposa with orange fur. His outfit consists of a green and white suit with brass buttons, a black waistcoat, and a small green bowler hat with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Quotes |height=120px |width=auto }} Trivia * Miles can't be found after Watersong's story is finished. * Miles is the second Raposa in the Drawn to Life series to freely traverse a level without needing to be rescued. ** The first is Jowee, who traverses the Twilite Wood in the first game. * During Miles' explanation, Track 25 plays. * It is possible that he is named after the Game Music Company that worked on the music for the Scribblenauts series. * Miles attempts to run away during the voice transfer but is blocked by Rose's butler. * Miles can play the harmonica. *Maximilien and Jacques wear outfits that are similar to Miles'. *In the flashback during the attempted voice transfer, Miles is shown as a baby, but in the hall, which is right before the back door of the mansion. This could imply that Miles was adopted, and left there by his birth mother and taken in by Mayor Rose, explaining why Miles' father is never shown. Media WS5 Miles running away.png|Miles running away from a Hero at the start of Jivin' Rooftops. Following Miles.png|Miles at the end of Jivin' Rooftops. Unexpected.png|Miles explaining why he's running through levels. Rose_and_Baby_Miles.png|Rose holding a baby Miles. MilesAfterRoseCanSpeak.png|Miles becomes more playful after his mother can speak again. SpecialSeaweed.png|Miles determines the Promise Conch's location based on the seaweed found on Salem. Passing Power of Song.png|Rose attempting to pass the Power of Song to Miles. RoseMilesButler.png|Rose, Miles, and their butler in the courtyard. ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Raposa Category:Watersong Category:Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Mayor